


The One I Love (FemJason/Dick)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Childbirth, Crying Dick Grayson, Crying Jason Todd, Dick Grayson Feels, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Horses, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Deserves Happiness, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Loves Dick Grayson, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Middle Ages, Parents Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Pregnancy, Soulmates Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: The year 1505 late Autumn Jane Todd to some, she's a vigilante she's a friend, other's sister, to one daughter and one man a love. With child she rides her horse to hide from the cruelty and dangers of the woods. Unknown by her family of her condition. She swallows her pride and anger returning home. Though her unborn son has different plan's
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DC Rule 63 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Kudos: 23





	The One I Love (FemJason/Dick)

Riding my horse through the woods. Late Autumn the leaves falling from the trees. The gentle wind blowing. 15 miles away from the palace. Where a man dressed as a bat gave me a home. Bruce Wayne, amongst the people of Gotham he's known for his wealth and charity. At night wearing his disguise he's known as Batman. Richard Grayson, he had left prior to our meeting. We certainly did not see eye to eye at first. Though over time we became friends that led to something more. I had it all then I was captured by the Joker. With my hands chained behind me. He beat me with a war hammer. He left throwing a torch. As the flames rapidly consumed the house and myself. I was resurrected by Ra's al Ghul a assassin. As I jolted out of the water gasping for breath. I ran out through the window returning to the living. Joker still alive causing chaos as before. I felt betrayed and not only did he not avenge me, Bruce replaced me. I had put a cloth across my face, below my eye's tying it. I made my uniform with my deep red cloak. After I fought Batman that ended horribly. Then Richard and I reunited. I fought the urge to love him though I failed. Now I am carrying his child. In hopes Bruce will let me stay until I give birth. Knowing that day is near. I am willing to go back to my home for my baby. With my constant pain in my back. I feel a contraction I gasp. I cradle my bump. I breath through the contraction. I was grateful my bond was strong with my horse, Bandit. He nickerd small concerned for my sudden pain. 

"oh, Darling I beg of you wait! Hell!" I say to my baby, breathing through my contraction. 

It finally stopped I took a deep breath. I held the reins and pet him 

"I'm alright, Bandit" 

He slowly stepped forward I don't know how much longer I can withstand this. With the moonlight guiding our way. I hear thunder no! No! No! 

He wouldn't move he turned his head to the mountains, I feel my back hurt more. 

We must get there in time, I grunted "Bandit, hurry" I feel a sharp pain "Arh! We can m-make it" he moved his head looking at me. I rolled my eye's. He nickerd in a demanding manner. Both of us knowing I won't make it 

"hell!" I wince out cursing "B-Bandit I beg of you take me home" I yelled feeling the pain "Bandit!" I wince out, I'm not going to make it home. 

I took a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth "you win you, Stubborn Jackass" 

He walked I feel the raindrops and put my hood on. We must find shelter! He walked up a narrow path leading to a large cave. He walked under the dryness from from the upper surface of the cave. He carefully laid down I carefully got up. He stood I put my hand on his neck. I hear a small pop. I stopped feeling water run down my legs. I yelled, contraction! I wrapped my arm's around his neck to hold myself up. He nickerd worried moving his head to my back holding me up. I breath through the contraction. With my arm still on Bandit's neck we walked to the wall of the cave. I feel a stronger contraction and I feel my knees buckling. I sat on the ground and learned against the wall. I inhale through my nose then slowly out my mouth. He slightly nickerd worried. He moved his head by mine and rubbed his head up my face. I gently wrapped my arm's around my horse 

"I'll be-he fine my friend, go find him" 

He lifted his head going away to find the man I love. 

Richard's P. O. V 

My horse Nightingale and I by the fire. As I laid on the ground relaxing. I miss Jane it's moments like this I truly feel loneliness. Nightingale, abruptly lifted her head somethings wrong! I hear steps of a horse galloping. I see Bandit! Where the hell is, Jane?! He's panicking he nickerd loudly and pawing the ground. My fears crept into my mind about Jane. Is she hurt? Or worse I feel my heart drop 

"Bandit, shhh shh" 

I touched his head as he calmed down. His breaths heavy, from galloping and fear

"Bandit, easy boy what's wrong, boy? Jane?" my tone of voice worried 

He grabbed my blue cloak with his mouth pulling me. It was then that I knew the woman I love is in danger. I whistle to Nightingale she trotted to me. I got on my horse Bandit looking at me. I gently nodded he took off. Nightingale, galloped following him. My heart racing I see the storm we're headed for. As I ride through the storm to the one I love. He rode up a path I followed. I hear Jane's pained screams. I will never forget that sound. We went into the cave I jumped off my horse. I look seeing her my heart drops, yet again in shock. Only wearing her shirt with it lifted to below her chest, her trousers on the ground away from her, soaking wet and her round abdomen. Her sweat dripping from her face, her eye's squinting in pain and her legs bent. She's pregnant with my child who is coming into the world right now. I gasped in shock and hurry to her side

"Jane, my love open your eye's" 

She did as I said her face from worry to relief 

"R-Richard, you're here"

I gently rub her cheek "of course I'm here" 

"arhhhhh!" she reached for my hand I quickly obliged 

"shhh breath my love" I say not knowing what else to do 

"arh! The pain" she breathed out 

I grabbed a potion Alfred made for pain. I put it to her lips she drank it, though it would not stop the pain it will help ease it. 

...... 

Jane's arm's around Nightingale and Bandit. As they laid next to her to help her. I knelt by her legs holding his cloak for our unborn baby. I'm going to be a father! 

"I see the baby's head push on the next contraction my love, it's almost over" I hope though I can't imagine how much she wants this to be over 

She pushed yelling minutes felt has hour's went by. The baby slept out I caught the child with my cloak. It's a boy! I have a son! I feel my eye's swell. He began to cry Jane crying of relief and joy. 

"it's a boy! A son, we have a son" I said as, my tears fall my son 

I gave her our son she cried holding him 

"my beautiful son" she muttered 

Moments past with Jane and our son cleaned. With her cloak laid on her as a blanket. She held him my cloak wrapped around him. Jane's back laying against Bandit on the ground. Our son no longer cried as he began nursing. I used Alfred's potions to clean the clothes. The old man as thought of everything. With the clothes clean I walk to my loved one's. My son asleep I gently touch his face. I feel my heart full of love and adoration. I would ask why she did not tell me she was with child. Though I know that she was afraid of rejection. I am at peace with having her here and having my son safe and in the world 

"my love for you is deeper than you can ever understand. I ask you, do not ever keep something so precious away from me" 

"Richard, I love you" she began to cry "I sometimes lose sight of that you are so forgiving and loving to me. I do not deserve you and I do not deserve our son" 

"no lies my love we are together that is all that matters. It is cold you need to be dressed I shall hold him" 

I kiss her drying her tears 

"I wish not to let him go he's comforting and adorable" 

I raise my eyebrows she grunted. I chuckled and held my son as she dressed in her clothes. I looked at my son he has his mother's hair, and my eye's. I feel my eye's swelling as I began to cry. I look Jane dressed in her clothes. I walk to her and touch her chin. I kiss her lips then lean my forehead on hers 

"marry me"


End file.
